


What's This?

by buoyantsaturn



Series: What's This? [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Nightmare Before Christmas (1993), The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M, frank is a werewolf but idk if hes actually gonna show up in this or not, hazels all stitched together like sally, its a nightmare before christmas au guys, lou is a witch, nico is the ghost king, will is a citizen of christmastown
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-01-25 23:43:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12543936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buoyantsaturn/pseuds/buoyantsaturn
Summary: The monsters are all missing, and the nightmares can't be found. In their place there seems to be weird feelings all around.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> yes i know the lyric is good feelings all around but like,,, these guys have more weird feelings than good ones most of the time so,,,,  
> happy halloween a few days early, i hope you like it!! this should have around 3 chapters total and i'll be updating near the holidays, so sorry in advance for the long wait but just think of how many times you could watch the nightmare before christmas within that time span

Everyone knew of the Pumpkin King, the organizer of all Halloween festivities, but few knew of those who assisted him - the Skeleton King, for example, and the Witch Queen. Most important, however, was the Ghost King. The Ghost King was younger than the others, though he was the only one in all of Halloween Town who could communicate with the ghosts of the cemetery. He was responsible for the most frightening Halloween the town had experienced by returning the town’s ghosts to the land of the living for the night, shocking some so much that they turned to ghosts themselves. It was this that made some believe that the Ghost King could will spirits to leave their bodies, that he could turn someone into a ghost on the spot.

The Ghost King quickly became one of the most feared creatures in all of Halloween Town. Some said that he was a ghost himself, others said he was just a demented kid, though still most refused to even come close to him unless it was Halloween night. He’d been forced by his loneliness to make his own company, stitching together a sister for himself and calling her Hazel.

They lived in an empty mausoleum at the edge of the cemetery, the two only leaving if necessary. Halloween, of course, was a necessity. The Ghost King summoned the ghosts out of their graves as the sun began to set and paraded them into the city, allowing himself to enjoy the one night in which he wasn’t feared, but celebrated.

 

* * *

 

 

Will had just been a kid when the Pumpkin King had taken over Christmas, but ever since, he’d been fascinated by the other holidays. When he turned sixteen, he decided that he would be spending the next Halloween in Halloween Town, whether he was allowed to or not. So he packed himself a bag of spare clothes, an emergency tin of cookies, and a thermos of eggnog, before he ventured out past the snowy hills of Christmas Town and found the doorways into other holidays the day before Halloween. 

Upon entering Halloween Town, Will bumped into a girl about his age with a pointed black hat and vibrant colors dyed into her hair. They both shouted when they laid eyes on each other. “You’re a witch!” Will cried, as the girl shouted, “You don’t belong here!”

“I just wanted to see what Halloween is like,” Will told her. “Please don’t tell anybody, I don’t want to go back to Christmas Town just yet.”

The witch seemed to calm down quickly. “You’ll get noticed in a second dressed like that. Come with me, we’ll disguise you, and then you won’t have to leave.”

Will followed the witch - Lou Ellen, she said her name was - back to her house where she wrapped him up in a black sheet and rubbed soot from her fireplace over his cheeks and in his hair. “You’re too bright and shiny,” she explained. “Everything here is much duller than you.”

“I don’t know if that’s a compliment or not,” Will told her before Lou started pulling him back out of the house.

“Hurry, we have to get a good spot for the parade!” she shouted back at him as Will struggled to follow her without tripping over the sheet. As far as Will could tell, everyone was out on the streets, lining up along the road, but Lou pulled him toward a fountain, pulling him up to stand along the edge just in time for Will to see the sun set behind a pumpkin patch in the distance.

“The ghosts should be coming to lead the parade any second now,” Lou said excitedly.

“Ghosts?” Will repeated. “Like, actual ghosts?”

“Of course!” Lou said. “The Ghost King raises them from the cemetery to join the Halloween celebration every year. Really freaked everybody out the first time he did it a few years ago. I heard that some people died from the scare. Best Halloween ever, really.”

Will was just starting to think that maybe coming here was a mistake, but then a cold gust of wind nearly pushed him off the edge of the fountain, and Lou squealed. He looked toward the cleared out road to see it now crowded with transparent figures, all glowing softly and floating slowly down the road. Some drifted off into the audience, phasing through a few still-living monsters before continuing down the path.

Following the ghosts was a marching band of about five skeletons, then a car driven by a man whose smile was unnaturally large and who wore a pin on his lapel that said  _ mayor. _ Next came a wagon filled with pumpkins, the one in the center much larger than the rest, and soon it began to move, rising up as it grew arms and legs, then burning up to reveal a giant skeleton, smiling and waving happily at the crowd.

“That’s the Pumpkin King,” Lou told him, nudging his side with her elbow. “He’s in charge of organizing this whole thing.”

“Yeah, I’ve heard of him,” Will commented, and Lou’s expression turned embarrassed. Of course Will knew who that was. Everyone in the Halloween and Christmas Towns knew who he was.

“Oh, right,” Lou muttered, “of course you do.”

The parade continued on in front of them, full of noises and colors that were almost overwhelming for Will, but he enjoyed the experience just the same. Nobody dared move from their spots lining the road until they were absolutely sure that the parade had ended, and then there was a sea of creatures flooding the roads and sidewalks, all trying to return to their homes.

Lou hopped off the edge of the fountain and Will would’ve lost her in the crowd if not for the pointed hat sticking up above everyone’s heads. He jumped down after her, though he had a much harder time seeing her from the ground. Instead of watching where he was going, he kept his eyes pointed above the heads of everyone around him, and didn’t see as he walked right into someone, and a shiver went up his spine.

He looked about Will’s age, a little shorter and very pale with sunken, black eyes and dark hair that curled in the slightest way. He gasped when he looked up at Will, before quickly covering his nose with his hand and frowning. “You smell like sugar,” he said before taking a step backwards and getting lost in the crowd.

Will was frozen in place for a few moments until a few people bumped into him from either side. It took him an awful long time to find his way back to Lou’s. 

“Will, there you are!” she called when she saw him, waiting on the front steps of her house until he arrived. “I thought you were right behind me?”

“I guess I got a little sidetracked,” he explained vaguely.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Lou asked, rising up and gesturing for Will to follow her into the house.

“I ran into somebody,” he said, stepping inside and shutting the door behind himself. “Like, literally ran into him. I guess I was a little startled because, you know, he looked  _ human, _ and not a lot of people around here look very human.”

Lou rolled her eyes. “Well, geez, Will, I’m human, too,” she said teasingly. 

“I know that, but there was still…” he hesitated, unsure of how to phrase his next words. “There was something about him. I don’t know what it was.”

“I know just about everyone here in Halloween Town,” Lou offered. “Describe him, maybe I can tell you who it was.”

“He was shorter than me,” Will started. “Pale, skinny. He had dark hair and black eyes, and he was...really cold.”

“Oh, no,” Lou whispered, eyes wide and skin paled a few shades. “Will, that was the Ghost King!”

“How could he be the Ghost King, he was like, sixteen,” Will argued.

“He  _ looked like _ he was sixteen,” Lou said. “Some people say that his physical age isn’t his real age, that he can choose to appear as sixteen. I hear that he’s actually like, a hundred.”

“That can’t be right. He looked like… Like a kid! There’s no way he’s a hundred.”

“Will, it doesn’t matter what you think about him, he’s  _ dangerous,” _ Lou insisted. “You have to promise me that you’re not gonna try to find him again, okay? He lives in the cemetery, so just stay away from there. He’s weird and  _ scary, _ even for us who thrive off of weird and scary. People say that he doesn’t just control the ghosts, but that he can  _ turn people into ghosts, _ just by looking at them! If you get on his bad side,  _ bam! _ You’re a ghost! You gotta believe me, Will, he’s not someone you wanna be around, okay? Trust me on this.”

“I believe you,” Will told her, but he was actually thinking,  _ Someone that cute? No way they’re as dangerous as people say. _

 

* * *

 

 

Will returned to Christmas Town the next day, Lou Ellen having let him sleep on her couch that night. He’d made a point to walk past the gates of the cemetery before he left, scanning the rows of graves for any sign of life. While he didn’t see anything, he at least knew now where the Ghost King might have been hiding. 

The walk back home took a few hours, and he was exhausted by the time he made it inside. He blamed his tiredness on the startled yelp he let out when his best friend Cecil jumped out in front of him. 

“Dude! I didn’t think you were gonna survive!” Cecil exclaimed. “What was it like? Did you see the Pumpkin King? Did you meet any witches? Vampires? Werewolves?”

“I met the Ghost King, kind of,” Will answered once his heart was back to beating a normal pace.

_ “What?” _ Cecil shouted. “You  _ what? _ You met the Ghost King and  _ lived? _ How is that possible?”

“He’s just a kid, like us. He’s not all that scary,” Will said, pushing past Cecil to walk further into the house.

“Sure, he’s just a kid because that’s how he looked when he  _ died!” _ Cecil continued. 

“He’s not dead, Cecil.”

“Of course he is! You can’t be the king of ghosts if you’re not a ghost yourself!”

“He’s not a ghost, he’s human,” Will said as he started unloading his backpack on the kitchen table. He pulled out the now-empty tin of cookies he’d taken with them - Lou had eaten most of them as soon as he’d pulled them out the night before. “I think I’m gonna make him some cookies.”

_ “What?” _ Cecil said again. “Dude, no, bad idea! Bad idea! He’s gonna kill you, he’ll turn you into a ghost slave!”

“What kind of cookies do you think he would like?” Will asked, already pulling out the sugar and flour from the pantry. “Probably pumpkin, right? Too bad I don’t have any of those.”

“One night in Halloween Town and you’ve gone crazy,” Cecil told him. “Next you’re gonna pull a full-blown Pumpkin King and try to take over Halloween, right?”

“I’ll just stick with chocolate chip. Everybody likes chocolate chip.”

 

* * *

  
Will loaded the cookies into the Christmas tin, tied it shut with a red bow, and tucked a note under the edge of the ribbon that said  _ For the Ghost King. _ He dropped it off at the gates of the cemetery the next day. The long walk was certainly worth it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my roommates have had an inaccurate countdown for thanksgiving up for the last week so happy 6 days from thanksgiving according to the timeless void of my apartment  
> cant wait to be back in michigan on thursday!!!  
> anyway this chapter has nothing to do with thanksgiving other than the fact that thats the holiday between halloween and christmas so here we go i hope you enjoy!!

Nico had sneaked out for food and other necessities - ever since he created Hazel, he had to scavenge much more often than he used to - and when he returned to the cemetery, he noticed a splash of color at the base of the gates. He crouched down to get a closer look at the red and green box half-hidden in the weeds and noticed a scrap of paper tied to the top:  _ For the Ghost King. _

Nico scooped up the box, struggling to balance it in his arms with the rest of his supplies as he hurried back to his empty mausoleum. 

He found Hazel inside, sitting on the floor and leaning up against one wall. One arm hung limp as she struggled to sew it back together on her own. 

Nico dropped everything on the ground in the center of the room. “Hazel--” he started, but she smiled up at him.

“I’m fine,” she told him. “I tripped and fell and my arm snapped off again, but I can handle it. See?” Hazel pulled the string tight, holding her arm against her shoulder, and tied off a knot. She waved at Nico with her newly reattached arm. “All good!”

“You should be more careful,” Nico told her, dropping down onto the floor and starting to sort through everything he’d brought with him. “One of these days, it’ll be your head that falls off and I might not be there to reattach it.”

“I am careful,” she insisted. Hazel scooted herself closer to help Nico in his sorting, but instead she went immediately for the vibrantly colored box and pulled apart the ribbon. “What’s in here?”

“I don’t know,” Nico answered, tugging the box out of Hazel’s grip. “But it says it’s for me, can’t you read?”

“Nope,” Hazel said cheerfully.

“Right. Sorry,” Nico muttered, and pulled the lid off the box.

“What is it?” Hazel asked again.

Nico held out the box. “Cookies.”

 

Nico pounded his fist on the door of the witch’s house and waited with the most intimidating expression he could muster. When the door swung open, the witch flinched back at the sight of him.

“Ghost King,” she stuttered. “Did you...need something?”

“Where’s the elf?” Nico asked.

“The...what?” the witch said. 

“The elf,” Nico repeated impatiently. “The Christmas elf. I saw you with him at the parade. Is he here?”

“Elf…?” she muttered. “You mean Will? He’s not an elf, he’s just a person.”

“Fine, yes. Where is he?” 

The witch shrugged. “He went back to Christmas Town like, a week ago. Why, what do you want with him?” She gasped as a thought struck her, half-hiding herself behind the door. “He told me he bumped into you on the street. You’re not gonna hunt him down and turn him into a ghost, are you?”

Nico crossed his arms with a huff, dropping his gaze to his feet. “I don’t do that.”

The witch rolled her eyes. “Sure, so then everything I’ve ever been told is a lie.”

Nico seemed to shrink down at her words. “Do you know where I can find him or not?”

“He lives in Christmas Town, that’s all I know,” the witch told him, and Nico turned and left.

 

By the time he had returned home, Hazel had eaten the last of the cookies.

“I didn’t even get one,” Nico said with a frown. He tipped the empty tin upside-down, a few crumbs sprinkling to the floor. 

“Sorry,” Hazel told him, not sounding very sorry at all. “But you went to find who made them, right? So you can ask for some more.”

“I didn’t find him, though,” Nico told her. “He lives in Christmas Town, and I can’t go there.”

“Sure you can,” Hazel exclaimed. “The Pumpkin King did it, so you can, too!”

“It could be dangerous, who knows what it’s actually like in Christmas Town?” Nico thought aloud. “What if I don’t come back? Then what are you supposed to do?”

Hazel tucked a bit of hair behind her ear as she ducked her head. “I could go spend more time with Frank, maybe,” she said softly. 

“That werewolf?” Nico replied. “No way, that’s not gonna happen. I’ll head into Christmas Town, and I’ll come back, no matter what.”

Hazel rolled her eyes. “He’s a good wolf, Neeks.”

“I’ll believe that when he stops being too afraid to even look me in the eyes,” Nico said, gathering up a bag and tossing some supplies inside. “You should have enough food and stuff here for a few days, but I hope I won’t be gone that long.”

“Bring back more cookies!” Hazel suggested.

Nico bent over to grab the empty cookie tin and pressed a kiss to Hazel’s forehead. “I’ll be back as soon as I can.”

 

The walk through the woods was long enough, but after the two more hours walking through mountains of snow, Nico was regretting his choice of searching out Christmas Town. He was glad that he would be able to shadow travel back home, or at least back home from the woods. He snatched a candy cane off of one of the trees that lined the streets, enjoying the taste as he scanned the buildings for anything that looked more like a home than a business.

He knocked on a few doors, none of the residents even remotely resembling the boy from the parade. Nico was considering trying to find a place out of the cold to sleep for the night when he spotted one last house at the end of the street.

The door opened about a minute after Nico knocked, revealing a blond boy, mid-yawn as he rubbed at one of his eyes. When his gaze finally landed on Nico, he smiled brightly and said, “Ghost King! Did you like the cookies? Do you want to come inside?”

Nico was so startled by the greeting that he didn’t speak for a short moment. “I, uh… I didn’t eat any. My sister ate them all, I’m just here to return this.” He shoved the empty Christmas tin into the blond boy’s chest before he turned to walk away.

“Hey, wait!” he heard the blond boy calling behind him, but Nico didn’t stop until he was out past the gates of the town and was once again marching through the snowy hills.

 

About a week later, Nico found the same tin of cookies tucked away in the dying grass at the gates of the cemetery. He opened the lid to find the tin packed to the top, about twice as full as it had been the first time. The note, this time taped to the inside of the lid, read:  _ For the Ghost King and his sister. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thisll be the shortest chapter of them all but i hope its enough to tide u over until christmas!!  
> thanks for reading!!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YALL IM SO SORRY I FORGOT TO POST THE LAST CHAPTER HERE IT IS AGAIN IM SO SORRY

Almost two weeks had passed, and not a single pale boy dressed in dark clothing had knocked on Will’s door. He was starting to think that maybe he’d crossed a line, or that the Ghost King wouldn’t be returning his cookie tin. He knew he shouldn’t have given away the tin his grandmother had given him for Christmas one year, but he’d been a little bit hopeful that maybe it would be returned to him. 

He was just about to head out to buy a new roll of wrapping paper when he opened the front door to see the Ghost King himself standing on the porch. He held the cookie tin in one hand, the other raised to knock, which he dropped awkwardly as he quickly averted his gaze from Will’s. 

He held out the tin, practically shoving it against Will’s chest. “Why?”

“Why what?” Will asked, but the Ghost King just glared up at him. “Why the cookies again? I was hoping that you would get a chance to try one yourself if I made extra.”

“But why?” the Ghost King asked, and he looked like he might be getting a bit angry. Frustrated? Maybe that was just what he looked like when he was confused. 

Will leaned against the doorframe and smirked in what he hoped was a flirtatious way. “I thought you could use a little something sweet in your life.” He shrugged a shoulder, like it was no big deal, but then stiffened when he saw the Ghost King’s unamused face. “Or, uh, some reason that’s not quite so creepy.”

The Ghost King frowned up at him. “Don’t you get that people from Halloween Town and Christmas Town don’t mix? Didn’t the Pumpkin King make that perfectly clear? Why do you keep sneaking in? And  _ don’t  _ say it’s for the cookies.” He emphasized his words by pressing the tin against Will’s chest one last time until Will took it from his hands. 

“I don’t know,” Will stuttered. “I’m just really fascinated by Halloween. Haven’t you ever been curious about any of the other holidays?”

Will watched as a splash of pink rose up on the Ghost King’s cheeks as he turned his glare towards the snow piled up on the porch railing. “You’re too sunshiney for Halloween Town,” he told Will. “You’re going to get caught if you keep sneaking in.”

Will shrugged again. “I guess that’s a problem for another time.”

The Ghost King turned away and went to step off the porch.

“But wait, just so I know for later,” Will said, causing the other boy to pause. “What’s your favorite type of cookie?”

He saw the Ghost King roll his eyes before he stepped off the porch and seemed to disappear in the darkness.

Will sighed in disappointment and shuffled back into his house. He forgot entirely about his quest for wrapping paper as he sat down at the table and wrote down a list of every type of cookie he knew how to make - and even some he didn’t but knew he could find a recipe for somewhere - and started baking.

 

* * *

 

Nico wrote a note and left it in the empty cookie tin. He dropped the tin off on the blond boy’s front porch and didn’t bother to knock on the door before he left.

_ I liked the orange ones, but Hazel is allergic to coconut. _ He signed the note as the Ghost King, but quickly scribbled that name out and wrote his own.

 

* * *

 

The cookie tin was passed between the two towns for about another month, always leaving Halloween Town and Christmas Town with notes signed from Nico and Will, respectively. Immediately after receiving the first note signed  _ Nico _ in slanted, loopy letters, Will stopped addressing his notes to the Ghost King. He liked calling the other boy Nico much better. 

Their conversations in the past month hadn’t developed much outside of the notes they would leave for each other, but Will hoped to change that soon. Of course, he wasn’t quite sure if his plan would work, but he had to try.

Christmas was rapidly approaching, which meant that Will had both less time to bake and less mental capacity to come up with good ideas, which is how he found himself baking heart-shaped cookies in the middle of the night and frosting them red with with white lettering.

He didn’t have time to even  _ consider _ regretting what he’d done until the cookies were all packed up in the tin and resting in the grass at the gates to the cemetery, and he was already on the other side of Christmas Town’s door. 

 

* * *

 

Usually, when Nico was out wandering in Halloween Town - she wasn’t sure what it was her brother did when he was gone - Hazel would sneak out of the mausoleum, and try to find a certain werewolf named Frank. However, this time, Hazel only made it as far as the gates before she got distracted. 

She spotted a familiar red tin tucked away in the grass and scooped it up before running back into the cemetery and hiding away in the mausoleum. Hazel tucked herself into her personal corner of the tiny room and cracked open the tin, eyes going wide at the cookies inside. She could tell that the whole tin was packed with red heart-shaped cookies, though there were four placed intentionally on top, each with their own message written out in white frosting:  _ Dinner? _ and  _ Valentine City, _ and  _ Saturday, _ and  _ 7pm. _

Hazel gasped at the sight. Nobody was supposed to venture out into the other holidays! Who was this person that they thought they could lure her brother out into Valentine City? She couldn’t let him get tricked in such a way, so quickly, she shoved one cookie after another into her mouth, hiding the evidence.

 

When Nico returned later that day to find the tin of cookies sitting in the middle of the room, he scolded Hazel for leaving the mausoleum without him. He got over his anger quickly, however, as he usually did, and Hazel was glad to notice that he didn’t seem to question the peculiar shape of the cookies. 

Hazel made sure to pay attention the next following days as well, to make sure that nobody came around the cemetery to take her brother away from her, and to make sure that Nico didn’t leave that Saturday on his own. 

On Sunday, he took the tin and left while Hazel was still asleep, and wasn’t able to stop him. 

Nico made his way into Christmas Town. He no longer even had to think about how to get to Will’s house, instead having the route memorized, and didn’t even realize how much earlier he’d arrived than usual until he saw Will’s tired face.

He looked paler than usual, and the soft pink that dusted his cheeks was dulled. He smiled at Nico when he saw him, as he always did, but it was weaker this time, a little more forced. 

Nico frowned when he saw him. “What’s wrong? Are you sick? Did I wake you up?”

Will laughed softly, hardly even a puff of breath, and then his smiled dropped. He didn’t look at Nico as he said, “You never showed up.”

Nico cocked his head in confusion. “What do you mean?”

Will shook his head. “Never mind, I knew I shouldn’t have made those cookies, it was a stupid idea. I’ve got tired Christmas brain, that’s all it was.” He reached forward to take the tin from Nico’s hands, but Nico tightened his hold on it. 

“What are you talking about?” he asked again. “Did you make the cookies look like hearts on purpose?”

This time it was Will’s turn to look confused. “Uh, yeah? Did you not get the message in the tin?”

“No, my sister found them while I wasn’t home,” he answered. “She must’ve taken the note and hid it or something.”

“There wasn’t a note,” Will said. “Not like, on paper, anyway. I, uh, I wrote on a few of the cookies with frosting. I asked if you would meet me in Valentine City for dinner yesterday, but then you never showed up. I figured you just didn’t want to.”

Nico was quiet for so long that Will was starting to get worried. Then, just as Will was ready to slip back into his house and hide forever, Nico blurted out, “Would you like to go to dinner with me? In, uh, in Valentine City?”

Will hesitated. “Really? Are you serious, or is this a pity thing?”

Nico rolled his eyes. “Do you think it’s just for pity that I come all the way over here every other week? No, that’s a lot more work than I’m usually interested in, Will.”

“I just thought you liked my cookies,” Will said, though his old smile was starting to show through once more. 

Nico stepped closer and shoved the cookie tin into Will’s chest. “I like  _ you, _ you idiot,” he said, and tried to move back but Will caught his arm.

“What if,” Will started, tipping his head down to lock his eyes with Nico’s, “instead of meeting up for dinner, you stay here for Christmas tomorrow?”

“I can’t leave Hazel by herself for so long,” he answered regretfully. 

“Then come back tomorrow,” Will suggested. “I’ll even have more cookies for you to take back to Hazel tomorrow night.”

Nico’s eyes still showed a bit of hesitance, but the next words to come out of his mouth were something that Will wasn’t expecting. “You don’t think I’ll ruin it?”

“Ruin it?” Will repeated, questioningly.

“Ruin Christmas,” Nico said. “We both know what happened the last time a Halloween Town King came to Christmas Town  _ on _ Christmas.”

“Nico,” Will said softly. “You could  _ never _ ruin Christmas.” He leaned in to close the short distance between them and pressed his lips to Nico’s quickly. 

When he pulled away, Will could see a tinge of pink gracing Nico’s cheeks. He watched as Nico’s tongue peaked out between his lips before he said, “Tastes like sugar.”

Will laughed, causing the first real smile that he’d ever seen Nico wear, and he couldn’t help but kiss him again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you so much for reading and waiting so long for this final chapter!!

**Author's Note:**

> pretty unedited so sorry if there were any mistakes, let me know so i can fix them!!  
> thanks for reading!! next chapter should be up sometime around thanksgiving!! i hope its good enough that you're willing to hang around for that big wait


End file.
